I'm Jealous, Because I Love You
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: "Ooh.." ucap baekhyun santai, lagi-lagi tak menatapnya. Chanyeol dibuat kesal, baekhyun terlihat cuek padanya!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'm Jealous, Because I Love You

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Main Cast : ChanBaek aka BaekYeol

Other Cast : KaiDo, HunHan, TaoRis, Sulay, ChenMin

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Twoshoot (1 of 2)

Disclaimer : The Chara isn't mine, but chanyeol is mine!*di injek baekki*

Summary : "Ooh.." ucap baekhyun santai, lagi-lagi tak menatapnya. Chanyeol dibuat kesal, baekhyun terlihat cuek padanya!

Warning : Yaoi, abal2, ga' sesuai EYD, it's my 2nd ff.

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading~

"chanyeolli~" terlihat baekhyun yang mengikuti chanyeol yang sedang mengambil susu di kulkas. Dan chanyeol yang terlihat tak menghiraukan panggilan manja namjachingu-nya itu.

"channiee~ bbuing bbuing~ " baekhyun beraegyo ria di hadapan chanyeol yang beusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, agar tak menatap baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Saat ini chanyeol tengah ngambek. Pemandangan yang sudah sejak kemarin mewarnai dorm exo-k.

Disana juga ada dio yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan siang. Ia ditemani kai yang memaksa untuk membantunya, sebenarnya ketimbang membantu, kai lebih tepat dibilang mengganggu. Karena ia membuat dio harus bekerja 2 kali. Saat diminta memecahkan telur kedalam mangkuk, maka yang ada, dio terpaksa membuang telur itu. Karena entah bagaimana bisa, kai membuat telur dan cangkangnya remuk, menyatu di mangkuk itu. Dan saat mengupas bawang, matanya berlinang karena perih, dan hasil irisannya sungguh tak layak dipandang mata(?). Bahkan tangannya sempat terluka saat memotong kentang. Akibatnya, Sehun dan suho terkena imbas. Mereka disuruh membantu memasak, selagi dio disibukkan mengurus luka di jari kai. ckckck... benar-benar suasana pagi yang kacau —.—'

"uuh!" baekhyun mendengus kesal. Chanyeol benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah! Baekhyun kembali mengekor chanyeol yang saat ini tengah duduk di depan tv menonton acara kartun favforitnya, sponge bob(itu mah fav-nya author!). Sebenarnya ada apa dengan baekyeol? Yuk, kita flashback mode on! Cekidot bekicot!

**Flashback –yesterday-**

"baekhyun-ah~" chanyeol mendekati baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan i-pad baru-nya. Beberapa hari ini exo-k free job, dan baekhyun memilih memanfaatkan waktunya dengan duduk dikasur, berkutat dengan i-pad barunya itu.

"hmm?" gumam baekhyun tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari i-pad.

"baekki, tadi aku lihat kaido sedang ber-lovey dovey ria di dapur, mereka berciuman!" Ucap chanyeol yang kini duduk di depan baekhyun. Ia sibuk memperhatikan namja berwajah malaikat yang tak kunjung menatapnya.

"ne, lalu?" hanya itu jawaban dari baekhyun.

"bahkan tadi tangan kai menjalar kemana-mana!" ucap chanyeol bersemangat.*eits, jangan pervert dulu! Maksudnya tuh ngelus punggung dio umma.* readers: gak nanya!

"umm.." baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"iya, mereka membuat suasana pagi jadi panas saja!"

"Ooh.." ucap baekhyun santai, lagi-lagi tak menatapnya. Chanyeol dibuat kesal, baekhyun terlihat cuek padanya!

"baekhyun-ah, apa kau mendengarkan-ku?"

"jinja?" tanya baekhyun gak nyambung, yang membuat chanyeol bergubrak ria.

"ish, kau tak mendengarkan!" chanyeol memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya, kesal.

"hahaha" baekhyun tertawa menatap gambar pada layar i-pad-nya. Hal itu sontak membuat chanyeol kesal setengah mati. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, dan menghempaskan pintu dengan keras.

**Flashback off**

Dan karena hal itulah, sejak kemarin baekhyun yang sadar chanyeol tengah ngambek, terus mengekori kemana chanyeol pergi sambil beraegyo ria. Dan sampai sekarang chanyeol masih mendiaminya, namun baekhyun tak akan menyerah begitu saja.*author n readers-nim: hwaiting baekki!*

"chanyeolli~" baekhyun berjongkok didepan chanyeol yang duduk di karpet sembari menekuk lututnya. Chanyeol yang tadinya tertawa karena film kartunnya yang lucu, kemudian kembali terdiam. Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi lucu yang pastinya membuat orang akan tertawa jika melihatnya. Chanyeol membuang mukanya ke kiri. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah baekhyun yang benar-benar lucu dan imut saat ini.

"chanyeol lihat aku!"

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung chanyeol berdegub kencang. Karena saat ini baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi chanyeol dengan tangannya, menatap ke dalam matanya. Mata baekhyun yang jernih, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang mulus, dan bibirnya yang semerah cherry. Ditambah lagi jarak mereka yang sangat dekat! Oh sungguh, jika Bekhyun tak segera menarik wajahnya, maka chanyeol akan menyerangnya saat ini juga! Chanyeol mulai mempertipis jarak mereka. 5centi.. 3centi..

"baekhyun hyung, chanyeol hyung, ayo sarapan!" teriakan kai barusan berhasil menyadarkan chanyeol dari pesona namjachingunya yang menggoda iman itu*author pervert nih*.

Sreet

Brugh

"aww!" chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun yang sukses tersungkur kedepan karena ulahnya yang tiba-tiba bangkit. "uuh!" baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi tidak elitnya, bertopang dagu dengan bibirnya yang megerucut imut.

_Ting Tong!_

"kai buka pintunya. Dan berhenti menempeli dio seperti itu!" titah sang leader suho. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ia gerah melihat kaido yang mengumbar kemesraan didepannya. Dimulai waktu sarapan tadi, kai meminta dio menyuapinya dengan alasan tangannya yang masih sakit. Dan sampai siang pun, kai masih saja bermanja-manja ke dio. Itu membuat suho merindukan namjachingu-nya dari EXO-M, Lay.

"shirro hyung! Sehun buka sana!" kai dengan seenak jidatnya membantah suho dan balik menyuruh uri magnae sehun untuk membukanya. Sehun menyipitkan matanya menatap kai.

_Ting Tong!_

"kenapa harus aku?" protes sehun tak terima diperintah kai.

"karena kau tak sibuk!"

_Ting Tong!_

"kau juga tidak sibuk!" sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"apa kau tak lihat, aku sibuk?" kai menarik pinggang dio yang duduk disebelahnya untuk lebih merapat padanya.

"shirroyo! Kau sa-"

"hentikan! Sehun buka sana." Ucap suho memotong sehun.

Akhirnya sehun pun mengalah dengan tak ikhlas. Ia berjalan ke pintu dorm sambil menggerutu, mengoceh tak jelas.

Ting Tong!

"ne, ne, aku buka!"

Krieet

Brugh

"sehunnie! Bogoshippoyo~" Luhan, namjachingu sehun yang super imut itu langsung saja menubruk sehun ketika pintu dibuka.

"huwa luhan-hyung! Nado bogoshippoyo~" sehun memeluk si mungil luhan dengan sangat erat.

Member EXO-M lainnya hanya geleng-geleng, kemudian masuk, meninggalkan 2 sejoli yang sibuk kangen-kangenan itu. Mereka di sambut oleh member EXO-K lain yang berjalan menuju pintu depan. Tentu saja teriakan dari luhan tadi membuat mereka tau, bahwa yang datang adalah EXO-M.

"yi-xing!"

"suho hyung~" suho yang biasanya terlihat dewasa, sekarang terlihat seperti anak-anak. Ia langsung menghambur dan memeluk lay dengan sangat erat. Dan terjadilah aksi kangen-kangenan di dorm EXO-K itu. Bahkan chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam(masih ngambek), pun ikut tersenyum senang karena dikunjungi EXO-M yang sangat mereka rindukan. Ia memeluk tao dan kris secara bergantian. Baekhyun dan kaido pun tak ketinggalan.

ENd...EnD..End... #_plak!_

Mian, kita lanjut~

"tao, kau terlihat kurusan." Chanyeol mengitari tao.

"benarkah hyung?" ucap tao sambil memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"ne."

"kurasa itu karena dia sering melatih wushu-nya akhir2 ini. Padahal sudah kubilang nggak usah terlalu memaksakan diri, dia saja yang keras kepala." Ucap sang tuijang dengan raut cemas. Kris mengusap sayang rambut tao.

"wah tuijang tampan seperti biasanya ya!" baekhyun tersenyum sembari memeluk lengan chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap tangan baekhyun yang bergelayut di lengannya.

"tentu saja hyung!" kata tao dengan nada membanggakan namjachingu-nya itu. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusak rambut tao.

"mian, aku mau ke kamar dulu." Chanyeol melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang bergelayut dilengannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan baekhyun.

'huks! Segitu marah kah?' batin baekhyun ngelangsa.

"hiks chanyeoli aku ikut~" rengek baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Kris dan tao dibuat heran.

"suho, mereka kenapa?" kris bertanya ke suho yang berada didekatnya, sembari menunjuk baekyeol.

"biasa... bertengkar lagi."

"Ooh.." Tao mengangguk-angguk ria.

"kali ini apalagi masalahnya?" kris bertanya ogah-ogahan, antara mau tau atau nggak.

"i-pad" jawab suho singkat, membuat taoris mengerinyit tak mengerti.

"i-pad?" tanya mereka kompak.*wooa..prok prok prok*

Sore yang damai di ruang tengah dorm EXO-K. Terlihat HunHan dan SuLay yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Dan Kai yang sedang merangkul bahu dio. Dimana member EXO lainnya? TaoRis dan ChenMin tengah berjalan-jalan mengitari daerah pertokoan disekitar dorm mereka. Itu karena mereka sangat rindu dengan seoul. Lebih tepatnya, Tao yang merengek ingin pergi 'wisata makan'^^. Dan BaekYeol? Mari kita intip mereka!

baekyeol room

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah asyik mendengarkan musik, ia memakai headset di telinganya. Sementara baekhyun duduk di depannya sambil bertopang dagu menatap chanyeol. Ia lumayan capek membujuk chanyeol seharian. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, 'apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?' begitulah pikirnya. Tak sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di pipi chanyeol, membuat baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"chan-" belum sempat ia bertanya, chanyeol sudah berjalan meninggalkannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara cucuran air, chanyeol mandi. Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merona itu, berpikir keras. 'memangnya ada apa denganku?'. Lalu ia mulai melihat pakaiannya, dan baekhyun pun mengangguk, ber'ooh' ria. Kaos v-neck baekhyun yang lumayan besar untuk tubuh mungilnya melorot. Itu membuat bahu putihnya terekspos. Baekhyun meletakkan satu tangannya di bibir, dan menatap langit-langit. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum-senyum gak jelas, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"mau kemana baekhyun-ah? Dimana chanyeol?" ucap suho saat baekhyun sudah berada di depan pintu dorm.

"rahasia, chanyeol dikamar lagi mandi hyung." Dan baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan sulay, hunhan, dan kaido yang penuh tanda tanya. 'mau kemana sih, kok pake rahasia-rahasian segala?'

Meanwhile...

Ting Tong!

"ah baekhyunnie, tumben kemari? Ada perlu apa?" ucap yeoja bertubuh mungil yang membuka pintu sambil tersenyum manis. Dia adalah sunny SNSD. Ne, baekhyun berkunjung ke dorm sunbae-nya.

"annyong noona. Umm.. bolehkah aku meminjam sesuatu noona?"

"ne, pinjam apa?" tanya sunny penasaran.

"itu..." ucap baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"itu apa?"

"umm..."

Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan baekhyun?

**TBC**

Hehe.. rencananya sih, author mau bikin chp 2-nya ada NC-nya..

readers-nim pada setuju gak?#plakk! Yadong!

Chanyeol: mianhae baekki-ah, aku tak bermaksud mendiamimu. Saranghae~*hug bakki* orang itu aja yang seenaknya bikin ff gaje gini!*deathglare author*

Baekhyun: nado saranghae channie~*tendang author*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I'm Jealous, Because I Love You

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Main Cast : ChanBaek aka BaekYeol

Other Cast : KaiDo, HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay, ChenMin

Genre : Romance

Rate : **M**

Length : Twoshoot (2 of 2)

Disclaimer : The Chara isn't mine, but chanyeol is mine!*di geplak pake sendal jepit baekki*

Summary : "Ooh.." ucap baekhyun santai, lagi-lagi tak menatapnya. Chanyeol dibuat kesal, baekhyun terlihat cuek padanya!

**Warning** : **YAOI**, abal2, ga' sesuai EYD.

A/N : mian update-nya lama banget TT^TT, padahal banyak yang minta update kilat, gomawo^^. Author peringatin, ini pertama kalinya author bikin ff **NC**(sesuai request readers-nim). *udah pasti gak hot*_plakk!_ Huks! Mianhae baekyeol, udah jadi korban keamatiran author. TT^TT Ngebacanya pas udah buka aja, ne?*dosa tanggung sendiri2*_plakk!_

**THERE IS LEMON INSIDE, SO JUST LEAVE IF YOU HATE IT!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE~**

**Happy Reading ^0^~**

"annyong noona. Umm.. bolehkah aku meminjam sesuatu noona?"

"ne, pinjam apa?" tanya sunny penasaran.

"itu..." ucap baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"itu apa?"

"umm..."

EXO-K Dorm

"aku pulang!" seru sebuah suara yang begitu merdu dari pintu depan. Walaupun tak melihat siapa itu, tapi mereka tau itu adalah suara merdu milik Byun Baekhyun.

"selamat datang. Baekhyunnie, kau dari ma-" luhan yang baru saja ingin bertanya dari mana saja dongsaengnya itu, mendadak terdiam. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat baekhyun lewat dihadapannya, sehun, Sulay, dan kaido. Mereka tak melepaskan pandangan dari baekhyun, sampai ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan chanyeol, kemudian menguncinya. Meninggalkan orang2 yang masih terpana menatap pintu kamar baekyeol.

"yang tadi itu.." ucap kai tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"ne, baekhyun hyung." Dio melanjutkan.

"kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu?"

baekyeol room

Baekhyun pov

Aku menghirup nafas dalam2, aku pasti bisa! Aku melihat namja tampan yang ku sayangi itu, sedang memasang kancing kemejanya. Hiks! Dia sama sekali tak menoleh, walaupun dia tau aku masuk tadi. Tapi biarlah, kali ini aku pasti berhasil membujuknya!

"chanyeollie~" _yess_! Akhirnya melihat juga!

Tap Tap Tap

Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang hanya diam mematung disana. Apakah penampilanku terlalu aneh ya? Kenapa dia tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa? Noona... apa aku salah telah percaya padamu?

Chanyeol Pov

Ommo! Apa yang dilakukannya, kenapa berpenampilan seperti itu? Andwae, jangan mendekat kesini! Ugh sial, celanaku menyempit!

Author Pov

Baekhyun berdiri tepat didepan chanyeol yang membatu. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Berada sedekat ini dengan baekhyun, apalagi dengan penampilannya sekarang, bisa membuat chanyeol hilang kendali. Bagaimana tidak hilang kendali? Jika baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda iman seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menguncir rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja mungil yang manis. Sebuah pita berwarna pink berukuran sangat besar menghiasi lehernya, membuatnya terlihat seperti kado. Ditambah dengan kaos v-neck putih yang kebesaran, membuat sebagian dada dan bahunya terekspos. Dan jangan lupakan wajah polosnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat sungguhan. '_seseorang selamatkan aku!_' teriak chanyeol dalam hati. *ckck chanyeollie lebay amat, padahal suka kan?*_plakk!_

"mianhae atas sikap ku kemaren. Aku tak bermaksud cuek terhadapmu yeollie. Hanya saja, kemaren aku sibuk melihat foto2 kita yang beredar di internet. Mian aku sampai mengacuhkanmu chanyeollie..." ucap baekhyun sambil menatap sayu ke mata chanyeol. Sementara chanyeol?

"..." Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia masih diam membatu. Dia berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melakukan _piiip_ dan _piiip_ terhadap baekkie. * . *

"hiks hiks" tiba-tiba baekhyun duduk dilantai dengan tangan mengepal yang menutupi matanya. Ia menangis, mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu langsung mendekati baekhyun.

"mianhae baby, uljima. Aku tak marah lagi, uljima ne?" chanyeol segera menenangkan baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

'_yess Berhasil!'_ sorak baekhyun dalam hatinya *akting toh.. —_—'*

"hiks hiks.. benarkah kau tak marah lagi padaku?"

"ne, aku tak marah lagi." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata baekhyun yang basah. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat chanyeol mencium dahinya, lalu kedua matanya, dan terakhir bibir baekhyun. Ia melumat bibir baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan manis. Namja tampan itu menggerakkan kepalanya kearah berlawanan dengan namja manis yang dipagutnya. Ia menjilat bibir bawah baekhyun, meminta izin untuk masuk. Kemudian mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut yang terdapat dalam mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher namajchingunya yang sangat tampan, menurutnya dan author.*_wiiing!_(tendangbokongbesarauthor) Jangan nyempil! Lagi seru juga!* Mereka saling mencurahkan segenap perasaan melalui ciuman panjang yang terasa begitu manis. Perlahan chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka yang terasa begitu intim. Ia memandangi wajah baekhyun dengan tatapan intens. Kemudian beralih ke lehernya, bahunya, dan kembali lagi ke wajahnya.

"hyung, kau tahu? Sungguh sangat sulit bagiku untuk tak berbicara denganmu. Apalagi untuk tak memperhatikanmu." Ujar Chanyeol sembari merapikan rambut baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah chanyeol, tepat ke dalam matanya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang polos seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke baekhyun hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan baekhyun masih sama, dengan tatapan polosnya.

"dari kemaren, kau membuatku sulit bernafas baekhyunnie.." ucap chanyeol sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Cup

"mata ini, seperti selalu memohon padaku untuk disayangi.." chanyeol mengecup kedua mata baekhyun secara bergantian.

Cup

"bibir ini, seperti meminta padaku untuk selalu ku kecup.." ia mengecup bibir baekhyun sekilas, membuatnya memejamkan mata.

"dan sekarang? Apa maksudmu berpenampilan seperti ini my baekkie?" tanya chanyeol seraya memperhatikan baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah.

"aku ingin terlihat manis, agar kau mau memperhatikanku chanyeollie.." Baekhyun sedkit mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan namjachingu-nya yang satu ini. Ia dapat melihat semburat merah yang tipis di pipi baekhyun.

"kau tau baekkie? Kau tak butuh apapun untuk membuatmu terlihat manis. Penampilanmu setiap hari saja, cukup membuatku kesulitan untuk tak 'menerkam'mu." Wajah baekhyun terasa memanas mendengar pujian chanyeol yang terkesan berbahaya*pervert tuh*. Ia melepaskan kunciran baekhyun, dan merapikan bekas kunciran itu.

"dan.. Apakah kau memakai _Lipgloss_ stroberi?" tanya chanyeol sembari mengusapkan jarinya di bibir baekhyun.

"ahni, aku tak memakai apa-apa." Jujur baekhyun. Seingatnya tadi sunny noona hanya memakaikannya pita dan kunciran ini. Yah walaupun pita itu tak sesuai dengan yang ingin di pinjamnya tadi. Sebenarnya baekhyun hanya ingin meminjam pita kecil dan meminta tolong untuk memasangkannya dikuncirannya. Tetapi sunny berpendapat, lebih imut jika ukuran pitanya besar, dan di pasang di leher.*chanyeol duet sama author: good job sunny!*

"kau lihat? Bahkan kau tak membutuhkan _Lipgloss_ untuk membuat bibirmu terasa begitu manis seperti stroberi. Bibirmu selalu terasa seperti itu saat aku menciummu baekkie. Aku tak pernah bosan melakukannya~" chanyeol mengecup bibir yang dimaksudnya sekilas. Semburat merah di pipi baekhyun semakin jelas sekarang.

"dan kau benar-benar menguji imanku dari kemaren.." chanyeol berbisik di telinga baekhyun dengan suara ngebass-nya yang menurut baekhyun dan author sangat seksi.*dibekappakedaleman. Masih berani mucul?*

"emmph..." desahan itu lepas dari bibir baekhyun ketika chanyeol menjilat telinga kanannya.

"apa kau sengaja membiarkan bahumu yang putih ini terekspos, my baekhyunnie? Minta ku tandai, hmmp?" baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, karena saat ini chanyeol tengah menciumi bahunya.

"a-ahnihh.." ujar baekhyun bersusah payah.

"ahni? Lalu bagaimana dengan pita ini?" chanyeol meraba leher baekhyun, bermaksud menggodanya.

"kau terlihat seperti kado bagiku. Apa boleh aku membuka hadiahku?" Belum sempat baekhyun merespon, chanyeol sudah memulai aksinya. Ia menciumi seluruh wajah baekhyun, membisikkan kata-kata manis yang berbahaya.

"mmph.." baekhyun hanya mendesah sebagai jawabannya.

"aku tak sabar 'mencicipi hadiahku' yang manis ini.." chanyeol kembali menjilat telinga baekhyun. Sementara tangannya mulai bergeriliya di tubuh namja manis itu. Tangan kanannya mengelus bahu putih nan mulus itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka pita yang melilit leher baekhyun. Chanyeol membuang pita itu ke samping baekhyun. Kemudian ia kembali menatap ke dalam mata baekhyun yang sudah sayu. Tindakan dan ucapan chanyeol, telah membuat baekhyun melayang dan ingin mendapatkan perlakuan lebih. Bukan hanya sekedar sentuhan lembut, ia ingin chanyeol lebih agresif terhadapnya. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menyerang chanyeol duluan. Ia bangkit, berdiri dengan lututnya.

BRUGH

"ugh!" Ia mendorong chanyeol hingga punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan sedikit keras. Kemudian mencium chanyeol dengan liar. Baekhyun meremas-remas rambut chanyeol. Namja tampan itu tak dapat lagi mengontrol nafsu, karena tindakan agresif namjachingu-nya yang manis ini. Ia menaikkan baju baekhyun hingga dadanya, dan mulai mengelus punggung baekhyun. Kemudian merambat ke perut dan dadanya.

"eungh.." lenguh baekhyun saat tangan nakal chanyeol bermain di nipple-nya. Chanyeol memilintir nipple kanan dan kiri baekhyun secara bergantian, membuat baekhyun semakin tegang. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka sejenak. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas saat chanyeol berusaha melepaskan kaos baekhyun. Kemudian bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Merasa tempat mereka tidak nyaman, chanyeol segera mengakagkat baekhyun dan membaringkan baekhyun diatas kasur mereka. Menindih namja berparas malaikat itu, dengan tangannya yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak terlalu berat.

"akh! Emmphh... yeollie.." teriak dan desah baekhyun saat chanyeol mulai menandai lehernya. Chanyeol menjilat, menggigit dan mengemut leher baekhyun yang terasa begitu segar dan wangi. Perlahan lumatan chanyeol turun ke nipple baekhyun.

"ohh yeollie more... more.." desahan baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin bersemagat mengerjai tubuh namja manis itu. Ia menjilati nipple kanan baekhyun, sementara nipple satu lagi sibuk dimanja oleh tangan kanan chanyeol. Tangan kiri chanyeol bergerak meraba perut datar baekhyun dengan gerakkan menggoda, dan semakin turun ke bawah.

"Ommo! Chanyeolhh.." kaget baekhyun saat chanyeol meremas junior baekhyun dari luar celanannya. Baekhyun menggeliat resah, rasanya sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Ia merasakan sesak, karena juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana dan sudah sangat tegang.

"yeollie.. se..sakhh.. buka~" Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dan menyeringai menatap baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Matanya yang sayu, bibir plumnya yang sibuk mendesah, dan raut wajahnya yang dikuasai nafsu. Chanyeol merasakan juniornya semakin hard melihat keadaan baekhyun yang sangat seksi saat ini. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, baekhyun sungguh membuat kadar ke-pervert-an nya naik beribu-ribu kali lipat!

"kau mau aku membuka yang ini, hyung?" chanyeol menyeringai dan menekan telunjuknya di junior baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin bergerak resah.

"akh! shit! Ndehh.. disana, jebal..." kemudian ia menarik celana pendek, boxer, dan underwear baekhyun sekaligus.

"ahhh~" desah baekhyun yang merasa lega, ketika juniornya terbebas.

'Glek!'

Suara itu jelas terdengar oleh baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat junior mungil baekhyun yang berdiri dan menegang sempurna. #ditendang baekkie *Baekkie: Juniorku gede tau!* perlahan chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai meraupnya, membuat baekhyun mengerang nikmat.

"nghhh..." chanyeol memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Ia mengemut junior itu dengan sedikit keras. Menggesek-gesekkan giginya, dan meremas-remas twinsball baekhyun. Tangannya yang lain menjangkau nipple namja manis itu, dan memilintirnya.

"eunghhh... ahh.. chanyeolhh... lagihh.. terushh.." dan hal itu membuat baekhyun meracau tak menentu. Kenikmatan yang diberikan chanyeol, sungguh terasa berlebihan baginya.

"chan...yeolhh.. a-akuhh..." chanyeol semakin menghisap junior baekhyun dengan keras saat ia meraskan junior itu berkedut-kedut didalam mulutnya. Sementara baekhyun semakin bergerak-gerak rish. Berkali-kali ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang.

"ARRGGHHHHHH!" erangan panjang baekhyun menandai klimaksnya.

Chanyeol tidak menelannya, ia melumuri jari-jarinya dengan cairan itu.

"kau siap hyung?" Chanyeol memandang wajah baekhyun yang ngos-ngosan dan dibanjiri keringat. Sungguh seksi! Ia ingin segera menyudahi foreplay mereka, dan langsung masuk ke acara inti.

"ndehh.. masukkan yeollie~" chanyeol mengangguk.

Jleb! Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya yang telah dilumuri cairan baekhyun ke dalam hole sempit itu.

"apakah ini sakit?"

"ahni, tambah yeoliie~" chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian ia menambahkan satu jarinya lagi. Sehingga sekarang dua jarinya bersarang disana.

"enghh..appohh..."

"mianhae" chanyeol segera mencium baekhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit di holenya. Perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan 2 jarinya dengan gerakkan menggunting di hole baekhyun.

"emphhh.." erang baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman namja tampan itu. Chanyeol menyedot-nyedot bibir bawah baekhyun sembari jarinya yang bergerak semakin brutal menyodok hole sempit baekhyun.

"ngh!" chanyeol tahu bahwa ia berhasil mengenai prostat baekhyun. Ia menambahkan jarinya, hingga kini ketiga jarinya menyodok-nyodok prostat baekhyun. Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya resah, antara sakit dan nikmat. Hujaman jari chanyeol berhasil membuat junior baekhyun menegang dan sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya. Tapi sebelum sempat baekhyun memuntahkan cairan kenikmatannya, chanyeol telah lebih dulu menarik jarinya. Ia melepaskan kulumannya, dan dilihatnya baekhyun yang melotot menatapnya.

"kenapa berhenti?" protes baekhyun. Bukannya menjawab, chanyeol malah tersenyum, ia bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. kemudian melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"OMMO! Kenapa bisa sebesar itu?" heboh baekkie tak percaya melihat ukuran junior chanyeol, yang menurutnya semakin membesar sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukan 'itu'. Chanyeol memandang juniornya sekilas, kemudian menyeringai penuh menatap wajah baekkie yang merah padam.

"dia juga tumbuh besar hyung~ bukankah nanti akan lebih nikmat my baekhyunnie?" baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah saat chanyeol mulai menindihnya.

"nikmatilah hyung~" bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun dengan 3 jarinya yang langsung menerobos hole baekhyun.

"akh! Chanyeol Appo!" baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di holenya akibat tindakan chanyeol yang tanpa aba-aba.

"mianhae baekkie, aku sudah tak tahan lagi~" chanyeol segera menyambar bibir baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan jarinya dengan kasar di hole baekhyun yang kini sedikit lebar. Selang beberapa menit, baekhyun akhirnya menumpahkan apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Cairan baekhyun membasahi perutnya sendiri dan perut chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya, lalu menyapukan cairan baekhyun ke juniornya.

"aku mulai, ne?" tanya chanyeol yang sudah memposisikan juniornya di depan hole baekhyun.

"ne, cepatlah~" baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

Chanyeol mulai mendorong juniornya masuk ke dalam hole sempit itu. Namun baru kepala junior-nya saja yang masuk, baekhyun sudah berteriak kesakitan.

"ARRGGHHH! Appohh.." baekhyun menangis dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Rasanya sakit sekali. Chanyeol yang tak tega melihat hyung dicintainya ini kesakitan, menghentikan kegiatannya, dan segera menciumnya. Ia berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di hole baekhyun dengan ciumannya yang menuntut. Mereka saling melumat dengan intens. Baekhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut chanyeol, mengabsen setiap sudut yang ada di dalam mulut namja tampan itu. Chanyeol sengaja mengalah, membiarkan baekhyun menguasai ciuman mereka.

"nghhh..." setelah merasa baaekhyun sudah mulai tenang dan tidak kesakitan lagi, ia kembali mendorong juniornya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. "emmphh!" baekhyun mengerang dalam ciuman mereka saat chanyeol berhasil mendorong stengah juniornya masuk. Ia mencengkram lengan chanyeol dengan kuat. Untunglah baekhyun tidak memanjangkan kukunya, kalau tidak, maka lengan chanyeol akan berdarah sekarang. Chanyeol berusaha sabar dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Setelah baekhyun sedikit tenang, ia kembali mendorong juniornya hingga seluruh juniornya kini memenuhi hole baekhyun.

"ARRGGGHHH...hiks..hiks.. Appohh.." erang dan isak baekhyun saat ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Rasanya sungguh sakit, holenya seperti dirobek paksa oleh junior besar chanyeol.

"mianhae hyung.." chanyeol menjilat air mata disudut mata baekhyun. Ia tak bermaksud membuat hyung tercintanya kesakitan. Ia menciumi seluruh wajah baekhyun. Melumat telinga baekhyun, dan menggigit kecil disana.

"emphh.. yeollie bergerak~" pinta baekhyun yang mulai tenang karena perlakuan chanyeol. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, pertanda siap digenjot oleh chanyeol.

"saranghae" ucap chanyeol sembari mencium bibir plum itu sekilas. Ia mulai menggerakkan juniornya dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk tak menyakiti baekhyun.

"nghh.. faster chanyeolhh..." pinta baekhyun yang tak sabar dengan pergerakkan chanyeol. Chanyeol menuruti permintaan namjachinguna itu. Dia semakin mempercepat genjotannya, membuat baekhyun melayang seketika.

"ah..ah..eunghh..lagihh.." desah baekhyun yang merasakan kenikmatan saat junior chanyeol menggesek dinding holenya. Chanyeol mendorong juniornya lebih dalam lagi hingga ia merasa menumbuk sesuatu yang kenyal didalam sana.

"Akhh! Disana, lakukan lagi yeolliehh~" tubuh baekhyun menegang seketika, merasakan kenikmatan saat junior chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya. Mendengar desahan baekhyun, membuat chanyeol semakin bersemangat menggenjot hole baekhyun dengan brutal. Ia mengemut nipple baekhyun dengan kasar. Ia menggesek-gesekan giginya dan sedikit menggigiti nipple kanan baekhyun. Sementara nipplenya yang satu lagi, di pelintir oleh tangan chanyeol.

"eungh..yeolliehh.. ini sungguh nikmathh... ohh~" baekhyun menengadah dan memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol sungguh memanjanya dengan setiap pergerakkan kecil yang ia lakukan.

"mmphh..kau benar-benar sempit hyung.." kini chanyeol memfokuskan pada genjotannnya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tak sabaran. Membuat baekhyun semakin gila mendesah. Baekhyun merasakan junior chanyeol berkedut-kedut di dalam holenya, begitupun dengan baekhyun. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tumbukannya di prostat baekhyun, yang membuat baekhyun semakin tegang dan memuntahkan hasratnya.

"Chanyeeoool!" baekhyun sudah klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sementara chanyeol belum sama sekali.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh baekhyun, hingga kini baekhyun menungging, doggy style. Baekhyun menumpu pada lutut dan tangannya. Sementara chanyeol dapat dengan leluasa mendorong juniornya.

"sempithh.." erang chanyeol merasakan hole baekhyun yang seakan memijat juniornya.

"eunghh..." baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol kembali mulai menggenjot baekhyun. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal.

"ah ah ah.. ohhh..chan..yeol..." namja manis itu terus mendesah menyebutkan nama kekasihnya yang kini tengah menyetubuhinya.

"terus hyung, mendesahlah untukku. Sebut namaku.." chanyeol menciumi punggung baekhyun. Memberikan tanda kepemilikkannya disana. Sementara tangannya menggapai nipple baekhyun dan memlintirnya secara bergantian. Tidak sampai disitu saja, tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak menarik-narik junior baekhyun. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, chanyeol merasakan junior digenggamannya berkedut hebat.

"ah ah ah...yeolliehh...aku mau keluarhh.. ah ah..."

"tidak bisa hyung, kau curang sekali. Aku saja belum keluar sama sekali, dan kau malah akan klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya." Dan dengan teganya chanyeol menutup lubang kecil diujung kejantanan baekhyun. Membuatnya mengerang menahan sakit, karena hasratnya tak bisa dikeluarkan.

"akh chanyeol lepashh..." tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan chanyeol. Tapi ia tak bisa, karena tenaganya seperti terkuras oleh semua permainan chanyeol ini. Chanyeol terus saja menggenjot hole baekhyun dengan brutal dan kasar. Membuat baekhyung mengerang frustasi dan meremas seprei dengan kuat. Cukup lama chanyeol melakukan hal itu, hingga dirasanya juniornya berkedut-kedut.

"Baekhyuunnnn!" erangan panjang chanyeol mengantarnya menuju klimaks. Sementara tangannya menggenggam kuat junior baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu semakin tersiksa antara rasa nikamt dan sakit.

"nghh..." baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan cairan chanyeol yang memenuhi holenya. Tidak semua cairan itu tertampung di holenya, sebagian merembes keluar, dan mengalir menjalari kaki baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali membalik tubuh baekhyun hingga sekarang mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan juniornya masih menancap di hole baekhyun. Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya setengah duduk.

"lepashhh.. chan...yeol..." pinta baekhyun sembari memeluk tubuh chanyeol. Tubuh mereka sudah mengkilat karena keringat yang membajiri seluruh tubuh mereka.

"buat aku datang lagi hyung" chanyeol berbisik dan menjilat telinga baekhyun.

"engghhh..." baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sreet

Bless

"akhhh..." desah baekhyun ketika ia menurunkan tubuhnya sampai ke pangkal junior junior chanyeol masuk seutuhnya dan langsung menumbuk prostatnya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya lagi, dan kembali menjatuhkannya dengan kasar. Dan semakin lama, semakin cepat.

Sreet

Bless

Sreet

Bless

"ohh god.. bagus hyung, bergeraklah lebih cepat lagi." Chanyeol membantu baaekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, dengan memegangi pinggul namja mais itu.

"ohh yess chanyeol... cepat lepaskanhh.. aku sudah tak tahan lagihh.." mohon baekhyun sembari mencengkram bahu chanyeol.

"Chanyeooool!" teriak baekhyun ketika pada akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan sumbatannya pada junior baekhyun. Cairan baekhyun membasahi tangan chanyeol dan perut mereka. Baekhyun terkulai lemas dan memeluk leher chanyeol.

"aku lelah yeolliehh..." rengek baekhyun, karena chanyeol masih saja menggerakkan tubuh baekhyun keatas dan kebawah.

"bersabarlah hyung.. sebentar lagihh.." chanyeol merasakan juniornya sudah berkedut di dalam hole baekhyun, segera menambah intensitas gerakkannya.

Sreet

Bless

Sreet

Bless

"ah ah ah..chanyeol... emhhh.." desah baekhyun yang kembali menikmati tusukan-tusukan chanyeol. Ia merasakn juniornya kembali menegang, karena terhimpit diantara perutnya dan chanyeol.

Sreet

Bless

Sreet

Bless

"a..kuhh akan keluar lagihh.. chanyeolhh.."

"na..dohh hyung..."

Sreet

Bless

"Chanyeooool!"

"Baekhyuuuun!"

Erangan panjang dari keduanya menandakan berakhirnya persetubuhan mereka kali ini. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar lelah, ia memeluk chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat mendengar nafas baekhyun yang ngos-ngosan didekat telinganya.

"eunghh.." baekhyun sedikit mendesah saat chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole baekhyun. Kemudian chanyeol menidurkan baekhyun, ia berbaring disampingnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"gomawo hyung..." chanyeol mengucapkannya sembari mengecup dahi baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"lain kali, jangan membuatku cemburu lagi hyung"ucap chanyeol semabri merapikan poni baekhyun yang basah, menutupi dahinya.

"cemburu?" tanya baekhyun yang kembali membuka matanya.

"ne, kau sepertinya lebih memperhatikan dan menyayangi i-pad mu itu, daripada aku!" tutur chanyeol sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. Baekhyun tertawa mendengar penuturan chanyeol yang terdengar konyol baginya. Cemburu karena i-pad? Jadi dari kemaren ia ngambek, dan baekhyun mati-matian membujuknya, hanya karena cemburu pada sebuah i-pad?

"hahaha... arraso. Mulai sekarang, aku tak akan memainkan i-pad itu lagi saat bersamamu." Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, kemudian mengecup bibir baekhyun sekilas.

"kajja, tidur hyung, aku capek." Ucap chanyeol sembari memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sedikit memukul dada bidang chanyeol. Kemudian ia membalas pelukkan chanyeol, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada chanyeol. Selang beberapa saat, merekapun tertidur.

Living Room

Televisi menyala begitu saja, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menontonnya. Diruangan itu hanya tertinggal SuLay dan KaiDo. Sementara HunHan sudah sejak awal mendengar desahan baekhyun tadi menghilang. Sehun langsung menarik Luhan ke kamar dan menguncinya. Sedangkan KaiDo kini tengah bercumbu diatas sofa. Kai menindih dio dibawahnya. ia melumat bibir seksi dio dengan kasar. Lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi dio yang rapi. Tangannya masuk ke dalam baju hyung-nya itu, dan memanjakan nipple dio. Dio hanya bisa pasrah, dan menjambak-jambak rambut kai dengan pelan. Sementara SuLay? Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lay. Dan lay yang terlihat sudah tegang, dengan wajah memerah.

"hyung, bolehkah aku juga melakukan 'itu' padamu?" tanyanya sembari melihat wajh suho.

"ya! Hyung, kenapa tidur? Bangun hyung~" rengek lay sembari mengguncangkan tubuh suho. Namun nihil, suho tetap tidak bangun, malah ia semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"nghh.. k-kkamjonghh..." desah dio saat tangan nakal kai meremas juniornya di balik celana. Sementara bibir kai sibuk menandai leher dio. Lay menatap kesal KaiDo yang bercumbu disampingnya.

"ini lagi! Masuk ke kamar kalian sana!" namun mereka tak mengindahkan perkataan lay. Lay membuang wajahnya kearah lain,agar tak melihat kaido yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan 'itu'.

"kami pulang~" ucap TaoRis dan ChenMin berbarengan yang baru pulang jam 1 pagi.

"darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" tanya lay terhadap mereka.

"hehe mian, kami keasyikan" ucap xiumin sembari menyerahkan kantong plastik yang merupakan oleh-oleh(sekaligu permintaan maaf), karena telah menunggu lama.

"OMMO! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" kaget tao saat menyadari kaido yang tengah saling bercumbu tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan mereka. Chenmin membulatkan matanya, sementara kris mendengus kesal, kemudian menutup mata tao dengan tangannya. Pandanya yang polos ini bisa terkena pengaruh buruk dari aksi yadong mereka!

"ya! Kai, dio! Lakukan dikamar kalian!" perintahnya. Kali ini kai mendengarkannya, ia mengangkat dio tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pagutan mereka. Masuk ke kamar mereka dan menguncinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengarlah desahan bersahut-sahutan dari kamar KaiDo dan HunHan. Mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian mereka tidur ke kamar masing-masing. Lay mengankat bridal suho, ia memperhatikan wajah tidur suho yang membuat celananya semakin menyempit.

"hiks hyung!" rengeknya.

**END**

Horray akhirnya selesai juga!^O^*tiup-tiup terompet*

Mian jika NC-nya gak hot, habis author masih amatir sih.. *R: emang bener!*

Tapi author udah nggak makan dan minum selama 10 hari buat nyelesaiin ni ff.*R: itu karena lo lagi puasa babbo!*

Dan selam 10 hari author udah menguras otak supaya ni ff bisa rangkum.*R: lo aja yang kagak kreatif!*

TT^TT kejam amat dah... Mohon review-nya ne.. author butuh penyemangat nih! *deep bow*


End file.
